Lilpri friends
by Melodyloveheart
Summary: 6 new students cam. 3 girls and 3 boys. What secret do they have. Will they join Lilpri' to save Fairyland or do they just do it for other reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I love their singing! I would of made a story earlier but i couldn't find it. Hope ya like it! ;)**

Ringo, Leila, and Natsuki were walking to school thinking about the new transfer students. "Natsuki how many transfer students are there?" Ringo asked and she replied that there will be 6 new students. "Dihen! Run before we are late!" they made a dash for it. When they got to school the teacher introduced the new students, "class these are the new transfers: Miyuki Sakurai-san" she pointed to a girl with knee- length hair with 2 small braids tied to the back by a red heart with hot pink ribbons and pink eyes, ",Momoko Sakurai-san" she pointed to a girl with the same length hair but only with a hair clip shaped like a yellow twinkle star with light blue ribbons and blue eyes, "And Ayumi Sakurai-san" she also had the same length hair but she had a few peices of hair tied up to the side with a white bow with purple ribbons and had purple eyes they all had black hair, " and now for the boys, "Yuki Suzuki- kun" she pointed to a boy with messy hair and red eyes, "makoto Suzuki- kun" she pointed to a boy who also has messy hair but has dark blue eyes, "and Shou Suzuki" he also had messy hair but with indigo eyes.

Miyuki sat next to Yuki and Ringo, Momoko sat next to makoto and Leila, and Ayumi sat next to Shou and natsuki.

" Hi. My name is Yukimori Ringo. Nice to meet you, Sakurai- san." Ringo greeted Miyuki smiled and replied, "nice to meet you to. you can call me Miyuki- chan." her voice was soft like a cloud and sweet like candy it also sounded a little bit like a tomboy. Miyuki was about to ask her something but then boys and girls started crouding her. _She got popular quick_. thought Ringo and she sweat dropped.

Leila said," Nice to meet you, Momoko- chan" Momoko looked happy already making friends and said, " nice to meet you, Leila- chan" her voice was sweet like an angel aslo sour like a devil. She almost asked her a question, " Leila- chan could you pro-" suddenly she was in th middle of alot of people. Leila just sweat dropped.

the same thing happened to Ayumi.

it was finally lunch time and Ringo saw Miyuki arguing with Yuki. "I can't believe you at some of my chocolat i just got out! she argued then he argued back, "hey! it was payback for switching our rings! Mine had a crown and yours had a heart! How could you mix those up!" they were staring at each other and had a huge amount of lightning.

Momoko and Makoto were pulling them apart so thay won't fight.

Ayumi and Shou were just eating lunch. They stared at the 6 and wondered if the're always like this. They also noticed their rings. " where did you guys get those rings?" Natsuki asked. "U-u-um, t-they were h-homemade." they studdered. They dicided to go to wishes cocert tomorrow holding 9 special guests.

That night the girls were having a sleepover. The triplets had the same pj's as Doremi in my account pic.(Btw, if you do not know who doremi she is the one with pinkish and redish hair) Except istead of pink on the main color Miyuk istill has the pink, Momoko had light blue, and Ayumi had light purple and instead of purple music notes Miyuki has red hearts, Momoko has yellow twinkle stars, and Ayumi has white bows. Sorry I am too far ahead. Let me start over (Rewind) the 3 girls looked at the triplets house, "THIS PLACE IS HUGE! HOW RICH ARE THEY!" they all yelled. The house was bigger than Natsuki's house. It was really really wide and probablly was a 5 story house. The triplets got out and told them to come in. The dinner was already prepared and it was a buffet. "Now dig in. We already ate so we will set up the bath, set up your sleeping bags and prepare your pj's (it's the ones they wear in the anime)" they said thanks and ate up. Luckily today was friday so tomorrow it's Saturday. When the girls were done eating the went upstairs and heard 3 voices singing legend of the mermaid in mermaid melody. then they went inside the room but they did not notice them. Then 3 fairies came out. The first one was Miyuki's and it had a cute baby pink dress with a microphone ear peice they stood there shock and that's when they turned around. they didnt hide them. "What's that?" then they pointed to the fairies. The triplets yelled, "You can see them? Our parents got them for our birthday. It's a toy." They took a bath and put their pj's on and went to bed after drying their hair.

In the morning Ayumi looked like the Momoko from Ojamajo doremi she is the one with with blonde hair holding a pillow, Miyuki looked like Doremi and Momoko looked like Onpu the purple one. They went downstairs to eat breakfast. Then they went home.


	2. Little chappy!

Today was wishes concert. The 9 girls met and all needed to use the bathroom, but the triplets followed the girls and saw them turn into lilpri. They stood in front of them mouths hanging open. The faced them and Ringo cried, "now we can't transform anymore!" but they did not go back to their origional self yet. "Dai- chan, What's going on?" "If you didn't go back that means they have powers to."

The girls met with the boys and the transformed by syaing, "IDOL...TRANSFORMATION!" they turned into idols. They sang Hop step jump from shuga chara.

The next day Miki Yuiki came up to Miyuki and said," ne ne, did you see another mysterious band that preformed last night?" the next thing ya know the whole class sorounded her. Then yuki came up to her and yelled, "back of she has a life to live ya know!" he grabbed her wrist and walked away while Miyuki was turning slightly pink.

**Sorry it is short I am a little busy. This little chapter was for Lookalike5516. Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
